Peas in a Pod (FTF version)
Tarsy, the paper boy, delivers a newspaper to Stuty, who proceeds to read it. He comes to a story about a comet heading for Earth. We go from the photograph in the paper to the actual comet as it flies to Earth, slowly burning up upon entry into the atmosphere. While Stuty chops firewood in his backyard, the remainder of the comet, now the size of a seed, lands in a bag of seeds on Stuty's porch. Not noticing the foreign object, Stuty plants the green seed in the ground and turns to walk away. He turns back around, however, when a large stalk immediately grows out of the ground and opens up, where a green clone of Stuty (a Pod Stuty) walks out. Stuty thinks for a second and gets an idea. While the Pod Stuty works on chopping Stuty's firewood, Stuty relaxes in a lawn chair on his porch. During its labors, however, the Pod Stuty accidentally cuts off its own leg, alarming Stuty. Much to Stuty's shock, the Pod Stuty regenerates its leg and another Pod Stuty is born from the severed leg. Realizing what this means, Stuty gets another idea. Stuty uses his two Pod Stuty to chop his firewood twice as fast, but upon running out of juice he grabs a machete from his side and slices one Pod Stuty in half to make another one. Stuty continues doing this until eventually he has an entire army of Pod Stutys fixing his house, planting seeds, serving him, etc. Crispy, the mailman, approaches Stuty's house and bumps into one of the Pod Stutys. In an effort to be helpful, the Pod Stuty begins wiping Crispy's face while Crispy enjoys the service. Elsewhere, Kendall leaves her house to collect her mail. Unfortunately, when she reaches into her mailbox, one of the Pod Stuty's hammers the box down. This causes half of Kendall's arm to get cut off. As she screams in horror, the Pod Stuty begins hammering her head, causing one of her eyeballs to fall out. Another Pod Stuty picks up the eyeball and plants it in the ground. Meanwhile, the Pod Stuty that was cleaning Crispy's face finishes its task. Unfortunately, it rubbed too hard, wearing away Crispy's face until only his exposed skull remains. Stuty finally notices something is wrong when Fishy runs by, screaming, being chased by a Pod Stuty carrying a mop. Stuty jumps into action to stop his well-meaning yet deadly clones from doing any more damage, but not before Stuty is mopped to death. Stuty flies his crop duster overhead, pouring poison into the spray tank. Back on the ground, Tarsy narrowly avoids being hacked with an ax by one of the Pod Stutys when they both notice Stuty's plane. Stuty releases the poison and all of the Pod Stutys immediately fall to the ground, assumedly dead. Tarsy celebrates his good fortune, but soon begins choking on the poison. He ends up coughing out several internal organs and falls over, dead. Suddenly, the Pod Stutys sit up and yawn as though they've just woken up from a nap. Later, one of the Pod Stutys rides Tarsy's bicycle and throws a newspaper through one of Stuty's windows. Throughout the town, Pod Stutys do random chores, such as pouring hot water on a plant, chopping down a tree, and fixing an appliance in the middle of the road. One Pod Stuty has apparently died, having somehow been crushed by a washing machine while another runs around on fire. Stuty pulls his car into a parking space, using two Pod Stuty to lift and move the car for him to get around. He exits the car and locks the doors by pressing a button on a remote, prompting the Pod Stutys to make noises affirming the car has been locked. On the ground nearby, several flowers bloom with eyeballs in their stigmas. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Articles in need of images